whitestkidsencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Whitest Kids U'Know (TV Series)
' The Whitest Kids U' Know' is an American sketch comedy troupe and television program of the same name. The group consists of Trevor Moore, Sam Brown, Zach Cregger, Timmy Williams and Darren Trumeter, though other actors occasionally appear in their sketches. They were accepted into the HBO U.S. Comedy Arts Festival in 2006 and won the award for Best Sketch Group. In the late spring of 2010, the troupe went on a cross country tour to promote the fourth season of the show, which premiered on June 11, 2010 on IFC. The fifth and final season finished filming on July 28th, 2010[1] and is scheduled to premiere on April 15th, 2011 History The Whitest Kids began in 2000 when Trevor Moore, a young comedian from Charlottesville, Virginia, transferred to New York's School of Visual Arts film program. Moore previously produced a local TV sketch-comedy show back in Virginia titled The Trevor Moore Show, but it was later canceled due to offensive content. Moore decided to start a comedy troupe with the eventual goal of replicating his earlier success on a national level.[citation needed] After making the rounds at local New York City comedy clubs, he eventually met fellow SVA film student Sam Brown[4] from Massachusetts and SVA Graphic Design student/actor Zach Cregger, also from Virginia. By chance, all three lived in the same dormitory. According to an IFC interview, Trevor Moore says that the group's name originated during a freestyle rapping session on a subway, when one of their friends said, "You guys are the whitest kids I know."[5] The troupe started off as an officially sanctioned club at School of Visual Arts, which meant they had to accept, more or less, any SVA student that wanted to join.[citation needed] During the early years WKUK included Jon Kovel, Oliver Lyons, Anthony Mair, and Tina Tiongson. Timmy Williams also joined in late 2001 and was the only member at the time who did not attend SVA.[6] Unofficially, however, the core trio of Moore, Brown, and Cregger tried to keep the group as lean as possible.[citation needed] At its peak, the group had ten members, but a large percentage of the sketches were written by one of these three.[citation needed] In the audio commentary for the first season of the show, though, Trevor Moore mentions the existence of 12 members in the troupe at one point prior to initial negotiations with various cable channels (Sundance being the first) to air the program. The Whitest Kids U' Know held near-monthly free shows at SVA's amphitheater, which would frequently fill to capacity.[7] Finally, in 2003, as Moore approached graduation, the group separated officially from the school, and all but Moore, Brown, Cregger and Williams left the troupe. Darren Trumeter, an actor and filmmaker who had worked previously with Cregger, was then added that same year.[8] Starting in 2003, the reinvented troupe started touring the various comedy venues in New York City, concluding in early 2005 with a well-attended show at Caroline's, a famous stand-up comedy club in Times Square. Televison In 2007, the Whitest Kids lost their deal with the cable network Fuse TV to renew their half-hour sketch comedy show and decided to work online. On July 12, 2007, Trevor Moore posted a message on the Whitest Kids U' Know's official website stating that the second season of the Whitest Kids TV show would move to the Independent Film Channel (IFC). According to Moore, they were excited about the channel switch because it allowed for no commercial breaks, with vulgarities and obscene content uncensored.[9] However, when IFC began airing commercials during their programming on December 8th 2010, the show was censored at certain times of day, (including removing stronger sexual language such as "fuck" and censoring any nudity), despite promises that it would remain unedited.[10] Shooting for season two of the show started on August 13, 2007, and debuted on IFC on February 10, 2008. The season one DVD was released on February 5, 2008. It was stated several times on the show that the season will be first released uncensored on DVD. However, IFC started to air uncensored episodes of season one just two months before the DVD release. The tenth episode of season two was broadcast live on IFC. The sketches performed on stage were based on their stage shows. The third season, which premiered on IFC on January 27, 2009 in the 10 PM time slot, comprised 20 episodes, each running for approximately 15 minutes. The fourth season premiered on June 11 2010 on IFC, going back to the half-hour format with 10 episodes in the season once again. The fifth season is slated to premiere on April 15, 2011, and will be the final season of the show. The format of 10 half-hour episodes remains, with each episode ending with a reimagining of the Civil War as a war on drugs.[3] Trevor Moore has stated that there will be a Whitest Kids U' Know movie airing along with Season 5. Recurring Characters Jerry Bronham — A hunter seen in the sketches "Sexy Fawn," "I Don't Know Bob,"and "Point/Counterpoint", played by Trevor Moore. He is incredibly tasteless, promoting things such as baby skull-seeking bullets and making jokes about his best friend's death. He is not above killing innocent people and has even killed a baby before (though by accident). Moore confirmed him as a recurring character in the commentary of the season one DVD. Satan — The Lord of Hell. His appearance varies throughout sketches. In "Demon Ouija Board," he is a disembodied booming voice who reminds Balthalthazar that the sole job of demons is to entertain. In contrast, he appears in Act 3 of "Opus Acts 1-4" as a horned humanoid who rants about people making assumptions on who he is. Satan is also mentioned several times by various Whitest characters throughout the sketches. Abraham Lincoln — The 16th President of the United States. He is seen in the sketches "Abe Lincoln" and "John Wilkes Booth." Abraham Lincoln is played by Zach Cregger and John Wilkes Booth is played by Trevor Moore. In both sketches, he is the victim of John Wilkes Booth's assassination attempts, though in each sketch the circumstances are quite different. In "Abe Lincoln", Lincoln disrupts a performance of Hamlet, frustrating Booth sitting in the audience, and is consequentially bashed to death. In "John Wilkes Booth" the president is victim to constant harassment by Booth, who sneaks into the theatre and hits him with a variety of objects. The Boss — A powerful and rich executive of a company whose purpose or product is unknown. The Boss is well known for considering unusual and violent situations as normal and not worth making a big deal out of. In "Sniper Business"/"Business Battle," he calmly explains to an employee at his office that business is about hard work and integrity – while trying to avoid and kill a sniper hired by a rival business. The Boss is also seen in "Asian Hooker," where he tries to coordinate and run an office meeting while chained to a bed and a screaming Vietnamese hooker. As the meeting progresses, the hooker's pimp enters and stabs her repeatedly, while The Boss continues to run the meeting to the best of his abilities, despite objections from his colleagues. The Boss reappeared in "Not Particularly Sure," claiming that he does not know what his company actually does. The character is usually played by Trevor Moore, and is characterized by his deep, official, and serious voice. Billy Matherson — Billy Matherson has appeared in multiple sketches and is depicted as a young male child. He has appeared in the sketches "Irresponsible Television," "Genie," and a few others. Not much can be said about Billy Matherson himself as his character and situation seems to vary from sketch to sketch. In "Dear Black People," his name is changed to Danny Matherson. Caleb — Not strictly a recurring character, but Caleb is typically a name that has been used several times, along with the names "Brian" and "Rick". Unlike most other characters that share a name, Caleb's character is relatively consistent. He is usually depicted as an average teenager who is always getting in some sort of trouble. He appears in "Blue Whale Dick," "Homeschool," and "We Buy Drugs", played by different Whitest Kids members each time. His last name varies, with "Matthews", "McLaughlin", and "Carlyle" having all been used. SuperDog — Perhaps more of a prop than a character. SuperDog has made appearances in several episodes of season three, with Sam carrying him around. SuperDog also has a cult following of humans who think of him as a god. Fat Black Woman — Pops in the end of several sketches in the fourth season to say her catchphrase: "Oh, Hell No!" Adolf Hitler — Hitler is played by Trevor Moore and appears in the sketches "Nazi Beach Party", "Charlie Chaplin" and "Triumph Of The Ill", a rap song about his desire to stop being the Führer and instead become a rapper. Hitler also makes appearances in some sketches filmed when the troupe was still part of the SVA. Miss March Miss March is a comedy film directed by and starring Trevor Moore and Zach Cregger. The other Whitest Kids troupe members do not feature in the film, and the directors have stated that they did not want the film seen as a "Whitest Kids movie"[6]. It was released on March 13th, 2009 to negative reviews. Album The Whitest Kids U' Know is the debut album of the New York City-based sketch comedy troupe.